


El Que la Hace, La Paga

by noodlevault



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlevault/pseuds/noodlevault
Summary: "We chose to throw away a normal life, Raphael."
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	El Que la Hace, La Paga

The handcuffs dig into Kora’s wrists as she gets shoved into a police cruiser. She sits there lifelessly, eyes glazed open and transfixed on nothing in particular.  
  
Raphael is the next to be tossed in the cruiser. She refuses to meet his eye.  
  
“Kora...”  
  
Kora stays dead silent.  
  
How could she have known that her life would lead to this? She’s sitting in a police cruiser on her way to jail, all because of the man next to her.  
  
But why is she blaming him for everything? It was her fault, too. She could have walked away at any moment, but she chose to stay by his side. No matter what he did. No matter what she had to do. She wishes that she could go back and do things differently.  
  
Where did it all go wrong?

  
February 3rd, 1986. Kora was 23 years old when she first met Raphael.  
  
  
“Yo, newbie!”  
  
Kora looks up from meticulously arranging papers at her desk. She’s been in the force for about a month now, and she’s still stuck with jobs nobody wants.  
  
“How about you dust yourself off and go on the field for the first time?” The police corporal offers, “Unless you want to be stuck with filing incident reports and issuing parking tickets.”  
  
“If it is not too much trouble, yes, I would like to go.” Kora adjusts her glasses, neatly setting down her papers on her desk. Her desk is neat and isn’t littered with family memorabilia like the others. She got many passing comments about it, but always stayed silent or gave them a cold stare.  
  
“Great. Get your gear on and go meet your partner at the front. He’s the tall guy with scruffy hair; his name is Romeo or something.” The corporal nods to her and walks away, leaving Kora to her own devices. After she retrieves her gear, she makes her way to where a man who fits the corporal’s description awaits.  
  
“Officer Romeo?”  
  
“Aha, it’s Romero. Are you my partner?” He smiles.  
  
“Apologies, Romero. And yes, I believe so.”  
  
“Haven’t seen you around before. Are you new around here, Kimmel?” He starts walking out to where the cruisers are parked. Kora follows closely.  
  
“I’ve been here for a month, however, I’ve never gone out on patrol before. I typically do paperwork.” Kora remarks.  
  
“Ah, that’s just how a newbie’s career goes. This little expedition you’re going on today should get the ball rolling, though.” Romero laughs, and Kora almost cracks a smile- a funny feeling that she hadn’t felt in a long time. Why now, all of a sudden?  
  
“Expedition?” Kora snaps out of her thoughts as she sits down in the passenger seat, closing the door after her.  
  
“We got a trespassing complaint to deal with. Half the time it’s a bunch of teenagers breaking into an empty warehouse to smoke pot, so it won’t be that big of a deal.” Romero shrugs, turning the car on and pulling out of the lot.  
  
“I see, Romero.” Kora nods.  
  
“Pssh, you can call me Raphael. Every time someone uses my last name I feel like I’m in trouble or something.” He chuckles again, “You want me to keep calling you Kimmel or would you like to tell me your first name?”  
  
“It’s Kora.”  
  
“Pretty name.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
After their conversation falls silent, Raphael turns up the car radio. Kora looks out the window of the cruiser, watching buildings go by. They stay this way until Raphael breaks the silence a couple of minutes later.  
  
“Excited to be on the field for the first time?” Raphael asks.  
  
“It allows me to climb higher in the ranks. I would not turn down the chance to earn a higher salary.”  
  
“C’mon, it’s not ALL about the money. You make good friends along the way, too!”  
  
“I find it… difficult to form connections.” Kora murmurs.  
  
“Eh, newbie blues. You’ll find your friend group eventually.” Raphael shrugs.

“That is not what I’m implying, Raphael.”

Before Kora could be questioned about her odd response, Raphael slows the cruiser to a stop.

  
  
“Hm, this should be the building.”  
  
The building in question is an abandoned mechanic garage, having closed for bankruptcy a couple of years back.  
  
“Jeez, this place is falling apart.” Raphael remarks as he gets out of the car, Kora following suit.  
  
“Are you sure this is safe?” Kora illuminates the building with her flashlight as she walks in. The place hasn’t been touched in ages. Dust sits on every surface, and dead leaves crunch under their footsteps.  
  
“Eh, should be safe enough.” Raphael shines his flashlight around the building, “Hmph. Whoever’s been squatting here must have left already.”  
  
“We should look more thoroughly, just to make sure.” Kora walks ahead of Raphael, “There’s a flight of stairs leading up to the second floor.”  
  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Raphael calls after Kora as she starts to ascend the flight of steps.  
  
“Why not?” Kora asks as she reaches the second floor, “There doesn’t seem to be anything up here. I’m not in danger.”  
  
“Well, this building is old and probably unstable-”

  
  
Raphael is cut off by a loud crack, and Kora falls through the floor.

  
  
“Christ, are you okay?” Raphael rushes up to where she landed.  
  
“I’m fine.” Kora doesn’t get up from her faceplant position, lying limp on the floor as she collects herself.  
  
“Want me to help you up?” Raphael looks down at her.  
  
“...Yes.” Kora murmurs after a long pause.  
  
“Alright.” Raphael squats down and hooks his arms under hers, “One, two, three-” He hoists her on her feet, giving her a friendly pat on the back once she’s regained her balance. Ah, so there it was again. That fluffy feeling in her chest.  
  
“You’re in good enough shape to keep going, right? We just got another call. Reports about a ‘suspicious box’, so they’re sending a couple of nearby officers just in case it’s something serious.” Raphael’s voice snaps Kora out of her thoughts.  
  
“I am.” She responds flatly.  
  
“Great, let’s go.”  
  
  
Raphael slows the car after they reach their destination- an empty parking lot next to a shopping mall. A couple of police cruisers are already on scene.  
  
“Do I need to worry about you getting hurt again?” Raphael exits the car, opening the passenger door for her.  
  
“I’ll be fine.” She gets out, dusting off her jeans. They join the two other officers outside.  
  
“Romero! Nice to see you! ...Who’s she?” One of the officers with the nametape ‘Jackson’ asks.  
  
“This is Officer Kimmel. She’s new to the force, and is my partner for today.” Raphael introduces her. She waves, still maintaining her apathetic expression.  
  
“You brought some rookie chick to a potential bomb threat?” He scoffs. Kora stays silent, her expression unchanged.  
  
“Got a problem with that?” Raphael raises an eyebrow. Jackson shrugs, turning to the threat in question.  
  
“Andrew and I will go in first to investigate. I’ll call you in if I need help, but I doubt it’s anything serious.” Jackson starts carefully making his way to the small box.  
  
“And Kimmel?” Raphael asks. Jackson has his back to him as he walks, not answering him. Raphael lets out a sigh.  
  
“Sorry about that. They can be assholes sometimes.”  
  
“It doesn’t affect me.” Kora replies, monotone as ever. They watch Jackson and Andrew investigate the suspicious box in silence, waiting for a conclusion to be drawn.  
  
“I think you’re a great partner, though,” Raphael remarks.  
  
“Do you? I haven’t exactly performed remarkably so far.” Kora shrugs, adjusting the frames of her glasses.  
  
“I think you have potential. Do you mind if I ask the supervisor to make us partners on a more permanent level? If you’d like to work with me, that is.” Raphael scratches the back of his head sheepishly.  
  
“I’m not sure-” Kora’s answer is suddenly cut off by the yelling of Officer Jackson.

  
  
“IT’S A BOMB! GET DOWN!”

  
  
The next thing she knows, she’s tackled to the ground seconds before the box detonates, rendering her deaf for a few seconds. However, besides her hearing, she’s left unscathed- all because of Raphael. He has her secure in his arms, using his own body to shield her from the blast. One of his hands is fixed on the back of her head, responsible for cushioning her impact on the pavement.  
  
“Raphael?...” Kora croaks, head buried in the crook of his neck.  
  
“Kora! Are you hurt?” Raphael loosens her grip on her, meeting her eyes. He’s practically on top of Kora as he gently sets her down on the pavement, panting slightly.  
  
“I-I’m okay,” Kora responds, still struggling to process what just happened.  
  
“Damn, sorry-” Noticing their risqué position, he gets off of her, sitting back on the asphalt. Raphael hisses in pain as he moves. Officers Jackson and Andrew are slowly recovering from the blast, a bit more banged up than Kora and Raphael. Raphael scrambles for his radio, calling for backup.  
  
“Raphael, you’re injured…” Kora mentions, looking him up and down. His knuckles are scratched up and bloody from their fall, and shrapnel is embedded in his side.  
  
“I’ll be fine, Kora. You should be worried about the other two, they were closest to the blast.” Raphael examines his injuries, biting his lip, “We just need to wait for the ambulance, it should be here soon…”  
  
“Thank you for protecting me, Raphael.”  
  
“Haha, no problem. Hell of a first day, am I right?” Raphael wheezes, clutching his side in pain as he smiles, “Do you mind if I take a little rest? Everything hurts right now.”  
  
“You can’t fall asleep just yet. Wait for the ambulance to come, okay?” Kora warns. Raphael leans back to lie down, and Kora props his head on her lap. His eyes flutter closed.  
  
“Raphael? Raphael!” Kora shakes his shoulders, her voice cracking with a worried tone.  
  
“I’m not dying, Kora. The sun is in my eyes.” Raphael snorts, clutching his injured side.  
  
“S-sorry.” Kora attempts to control her tone once more.  
  
“Hey, I like girls playing with my hair as much as the next guy, but please, be a little more gentle.” Raphael chuckles, pointing out how Kora subconsciously digs her fingers into his locks. Kora looks down and jolts her hands away, apologizing profusely.  
  
“I’m sorry, Raphael. I’m not usually this scatterbrained-” Kora buries her face into her hands, flustered. The more time she spent with this man, the more her tendency to be apathetic and cold disappeared.  
  
“Hm, you’re adorable from this angle too.” Raphael murmurs, eyes still closed as he smiles.  
  
“Wha-?” Kora’s face goes red.  
  
“Don’t worry about it.”  
  
“You can’t just-” Kora sputters, but Raphael cuts her off.  
  
“Hey look, the ambulances are here. They brought company, too.” He coughs.  
  
The ambulances pull into the parking lot, followed by several cop cars and two fire trucks. Paramedics immediately rush over, one already transporting a stretcher to where Officer Jackson sits. Two other paramedics join Raphael and Kora, examining both of them for signs of injury. At the sight of the shrapnel in Raphael’s side, he’s singled out to be the next officer going on the stretcher.  
  
“Welp, I think this is where we part ways. I’ll be patched up at the hospital, and you’ll head back to the precinct. Thanks for letting me use you as a pillow.” He grins, wheezing again as a paramedic returns with a stretcher, loading him in. Kora slowly stands up, reassuring the other that she was in good health.  
  
“I’ll… I’ll see you soon, Raphael.” Kora watches him get taken away in shock, still trying to sort out the mess of thoughts that was her mind. Adorable? Did he call her adorable? And what did he mean by that? Was it in a friendly way, or did he feel the same way she felt? This was uncharted territory- navigating the raging sea that is human emotion was not Kora’s strong suit.

  
That day when she returned to the precinct, Kora made sure to let the supervisor know she wanted to work with Raphael permanently. Even if she was hesitant when Raphael first mentioned the prospect, Kora realized she wouldn’t want to be accompanied by anyone else. Was it selfish of her?  
  
Maybe she felt like she owed him in a way after he saved her life.  
  
But Kora knew her relationship with Raphael was unlike any other. He was the first person that made Kora feel again. She was emotionless and cold-hearted for so many years, but all of a sudden she’s back, thanks to the scruffy-haired man that happened to be assigned as her partner today.

  
December 24th, 1986.

  
  
Everyone was home for Christmas Eve, all but a pair of peculiar officers walking at night in the pouring rain. The half-moon above them illuminated what the dim streetlamps could not.  
  
“So you don’t have a family to get back to?” Raphael talks over the rain. They walk down the sidewalk together, sharing an umbrella. The street is empty, the only noise coming from the weather.  
  
“I thought I already told you this. I don’t have a family anymore.” Kora shrugs.  
  
“Sorry about that.”  
  
“You don’t have to be sorry, Raph. I’ve moved on.”  
“You don’t mind spending it with my sisters and me?” He chuckles, adjusting the umbrella to cover Kora a little more.  
  
“Not at all. I don’t mind the walk to your place, either. It’s nice.” Tentatively, Kora wraps her hand around his and leans closer to him as they walk. His palm is quite warm compared to the icy air that came with the weather.  
  
Raphael stops in his tracks, Kora following suit. Fear shoots through her. Did she cross a line? Did she ruin what friendship they had? Raphael turns, facing her.  
  
“Mind if I kiss ya, Kora?” His face is barely illuminated in the rain, but Kora can tell he’s smiling.  
  
“G-go ahead.” Kora’s face flushes as Raphael pulls her closer, wrapping his arms around her torso. She lowers the umbrella as she does the same, getting them both rained on as he kisses her.  
  
Kora hasn’t felt loved in a long, long time. But the way Raphael holds her closely, swaying gently as they stand in the rain together, makes her feel an emotion she long since forgot.  
  
“Kora, are you crying?!” Raphael pulls away, worried, “If you’re uncomfortable, tell me to stop!”  
  
“Raph, I’m crying because I’m happy-” Kora’s voice cracks as she buries her head in his chest, “I’ve always loved you, Raphael. I’ve never met anyone that has made me feel this- this fond like you do.” She blinks away tears, clutching him.  
  
“I love you too, Kora. Hell, I never thought I had a chance with someone as pretty as you.” He laughs softly, giving her a peck on the forehead. At this point, they’re both soaked through from the rain, but neither of them notices. Kora goes on the tips of her toes to kiss him again, his beard scratching against her chin. He smells nice, Kora notes, like cinnamon and warm coffee.  
  
“We should get out of the rain.” Kora laughs, picking up the umbrella. Raphael takes it from her hands, holding it for the both of them as they walk.  
  
“Do you mind if I introduce you as my girlfriend from now on, Kora?”  
  
“Not at all.”

  
That Christmas was the first holiday Kora spent with a loved one since she was little. Kora was cuddled by Raphael practically the whole day, making up for a lifetime of being touch-starved. And for once, Kora felt normal. Little by little, Raphael was helping her recover from her past. In the year and a half that followed, things were starting to look up for her.

Unfortunately, that time was the calm before the storm.

June 19th, 1988.

  
  
“I can’t focus on this when my son is gone! He’s been missing since Friday!” The despaired howls of Captain Owens can be heard through his office. Kora is stone-faced, her knuckles go white from clenching her hands.  
  
“Just don’t listen, Kora.” Raphael murmurs from the desk in front of her.  
  
The mangled body of the Captain’s son is fresh in Kora’s mind. But she doesn’t feel like crying or screaming. She feels scarily numb.  
  
“Hey Kimmel, can you go submit a missing person report for the Cap’s kid?” One of the police lieutenants drops a folder on her desk.  
  
“Yes, Lieutenant.” Her voice is emotionless as she opens the folder, filling out the paperwork. The lieutenant gives her a thumbs up and leaves.  
  
“We’ll be fine, okay?” Raphael reaches over, taking her hand in his. Kora pulls away, keeping her gaze on the paperwork in front of her. Why isn’t she mad at him? Why doesn’t she feel anything at all?  
  
“I see. Meet me on the roof during your lunch break when you’re done.”  
  
Kora continues working wordlessly at her desk until the clock hits 11:30. She gets up, making her way up the stairwell of the precinct, and eventually reaching the roof. Raphael is the only one present, watching traffic go by from the balcony.  
  
“You requested that I join you,” Kora states matter-of-factly.  
  
“Nobody suspected a thing. The clearing of evidence was successful. Do you know what this means?”  
  
Kora stares blankly at him. Her hair whips in her face as she stands still.  
  
“We can pull off bigger things, Kora. Nobody suspects the people investigating the crime scene to be the ones behind it.” Raphael looks back at her.  
  
“What bigger things?” Kora squints.  
  
“We start small, like a robbery. Pawn off the stolen goods. It makes good cash.”  
  
Kora looks to the street below them, and back at Raphael.  
  
“Name a place and time. And Raphael?”

"Yeah?"

"We're no longer romantically involved. We're only partners in crime from now on." Kora turns away from him as she walks, "We chose to throw away a normal life, so I say that our relationship goes with it."

The door slams shut behind her.


End file.
